Lexie Ferro
'Lexie Madison Ferro '(ur. 6 stycznia 2029 roku w Santa Fe) - Amerykańska piosenkarka, aktorka i producent filmowy. Młodsza siostra znanych artystek pochodzących z Argentyny - Lily Ferro i Ludmily Ferro. Trzecia i ostatnia córka Rosali i Carlo Ferro. Już jako dziecko zadebiutowała w filmie "Teen Beach Musical". W 2048 roku wydała swój pierwszy album "Mermaid". Szybko się sprzedał, dzięki genialnym piosenką i niesamowitej, specyficznej barwie głosu Lexie. Wczesne życie i początki kariery Lexie przyszła na świat 6 stycznia 2029 roku w Santa Fe. Dziewczynka od dziecka interesowała się aktorstwem. Jako 3 letnie dziecko grała już w wielu reklamach. Na koncie ma co najmniej 150 reklam. Aktorka reklamowa gdy wychodziła z planu, zaczepił ją producent filmowy i zaproponował udział w produkcji "Teen Beach Musical". Lexie z chęcią przyjęła rolę w filmie. Świetnie spisała się na planie. Dzięki temu zabiegało o nią wiele producentów filmowych, aby dziewczynka wystąpiła w ich filmie. Amerykanka rosła, a jej zdolności razem z nią. thumb|left|Mała Lexie w 2035 roku zdobyła tytuł Miss ArgentynyWystępowała w coraz większych ilościach produkcji. Dziewczynka robiła się coraz bardziej popularna. W wieku 7 lat poszła do szkoły. Tam dołączyła do kółka teatralnego. Była najlepszą aktorką w całym teatrze, przez wieloletnie doświadczenie jakie nabyła na planie filmowym. Dużo lekcji opuszczała ze względu na nowe role w nastepnych produkcjach. Zaległości nadrabiała w przerwach między nagrywaniem. Lexie w późniejszych latach była świetna z przyrody i matematyki. W 2035 roku zajęła pierwsze miejsce w konkursie na Miss Argentyny. Dziewczynka bez problemu zajęła najwyższe miejsce. Lexie od zawsze dbała o figurę, twarz, zęby i włosy, ponieważ zależało to od jej przyszłości jako aktorka. Dziewczynka jest naturalną blondynką, tak samo jak jej siostry. Kariera thumbLexie już od dziecka była aktorką. Jak miała zaledwie kilka lat, zadebiutowała w filmie "Teen Beach Musical". Potem grała w filmach takich jak "L-O-V-E", "Sweet Dreams" oraz "Sistars". Ma bogatą filmografię. Jak była starsza, znano ją także z produkcji typu "Shooting Star", "Anioł", czy też "Dwie Dusze, Jedno Ciało...". Jako nastolatka wystąpiła także w "Purify", "Millerowie" i "Do Zaliczenia". Od czasu kiedy Lexie miała 18-ste urodziny nie widziano jej w żadnym filmie. Fani artystki przejęli się jej nieobecnością na scenie. Po czym okazało się, że Lexie planuje zadebiutować jako piosenkarka. W 2048 wydała zwój debiutancki album "Mermaid". We wrześniu 2047 roku, ogłosiła, że przygotowania piosenek na album są rozpoczęte. Album Lexie okazał się jej następnym wielkim sukcesem. Szybko zyskał popularność. Lexie powróciła do grania w filmach, a w dodatku dalej wydawała płyty. Informacje ogłosiła w 2 odcinku 5 sezonu programu "Ludmial Cyberst@r". Program ten prowadzi jej siostra Ludmila Ferro. Lexie jest w trakcie pisania piosenek na nastepne albumy. Dziewczyna szybko zyskała popularność i fanów jako piosenkarka, nie tylko dzięki genialnym piosenką, ale także niesamowitej i specyficznej barwie głosu, podobnie jak jej siostry. Amerykanka od początku życia odnosi coraz większe sukcesy. Lexie jest także początkującą reżyserką filmów. Jako producentka filmowa, zadebiutowała filmem "Free Your Mind". Potem wypuściła także filmy takie jak "And Now", "Every Day", "I Do And I Don't", "You Can't Spell Sex Without EX" i "Mr. Possessive" "Mermaid" "Mermaid" był pierwszym albumem Lexie. Piosenki na nim napisane w gatunku pop, o tematyce przyjaźni, miłości thumbczy też kobiety. Lexie w tekstach piosenek opowiadała o swojej pasji, czyli pływaniu w oceanie i o swoich kontaktach z wodą. "I can fly under water, with you" - kawałek piosenki Lexie "I Am Mermaid". Album Lexie szybko się sprzedał. Dominowały na niej wesołe, taneczne piosenki o umiarkowanym tempie. Życie prywatne Lexie nie ma partnera ani dzieci. Lecz dzieci swoich sióstr, kocha jak swoje. Mała Mechi i Mackenzie bardzo lubią artystkę. Zdradzają jej wszystkie swoje tajemnice i spędzają z nią dużo czasu. Lexie także, bardzo je lubi. Najlepszą przyjaciółką Lexie, jestLodovica Comello . Amerykanki bardzo się ze sobą przyjaźnią. Artystka jest chrzestną dziecka Lodovici i Hyuna - małej Koreanki Jun Xu. Ciekawostki • Lexie, tak jak jej siostry, jest naturalną blondynką • Już jako mała dziewczynka była aktorką, zadebiutowała w filmie "Teen Beach Musical" • Jej hobby oprócz aktorstwa i śpiewania, jest pływanie • W 2035 roku została Miss Argentyny